The invention relates to an arrangement for placing crane mechanisms, the crane comprising lifting mechanisms with lifting drums, lifting ropes arranged to the lifting drums, a lifting trolley, a loading element suspended from the lifting trolley by the lifting ropes and having turning sheaves for the lifting ropes for guiding the lifting ropes back to the lifting trolley, four auxiliary mechanisms independent of the lifting mechanism and each other for controlling the swaying and twisting of the loading element and the load fastened to it, auxiliary ropes in the rope drums of the auxiliary mechanisms, and turning sheaves of the auxiliary ropes in the loading element, through which the auxiliary ropes that are led to them diagonally from the rope drums of the auxiliary mechanisms are directed back to the lifting trolley, wherein the auxiliary mechanisms with their rope drums are located in the lifting trolley, and the auxiliary ropes are led from the turning sheaves of the auxiliary ropes to a storage drum for auxiliary ropes in the lifting trolley.
Mechanical load control implementations are generally located in the mechanism trolleys of container cranes. Placing the mechanisms and rope mechanisms in question in the trolley, in which the load lifting mechanisms also reside, is natural. The drawback of mechanism trolleys in comparison with rope trolleys or lifting trolleys is their heavier weight that in certain cases results in that the structure of the entire crane becomes too heavy and it does not fit on the pier of the terminal.
The structure of a rope trolley or lifting trolley differs from the mechanism trolley in that the actual mechanisms (lifting mechanism and/or trolley transfer mechanism) reside in a separate machine room at the back of the crane. The rope system arranged for lifting a load is led to the mechanisms in the machine room by means of the turning sheaves fastened to the boom structure of the crane.
GB patent 1 400 090 discloses a crane, in which the invention comprises a separate sheave block that can move vertically in relation to the actual load suspension element. The movement in question is explained as a possibility to stop the diagonal ropes from touching the cargo hold of a ship, for instance, when lowering the loading element.
In DE patent applications 29 17 588 and 32 77 329, damping mechanisms and ropes are hydraulic and the actual damping devices (hydraulic cylinders) reside in the loading element. The drum of the diagonal ropes located separate from the lifting mechanism in the trolley is connected directly and fixedly to the lifting rope drum. These applications concentrate on developing different hydraulic solutions.